


Kisses from the Sun

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blushing!Enjolras, Bottom Enjolras, Freckles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire like to go to the beach on weekends. Enjolras ensures to wear enough sunscreen every time.That is, until both fall asleep in their chairs.Cue freckles, an embarrassed Enjolras, and an extremely fond Grantaire.





	Kisses from the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are grammatical or formatting errors, written once again on my cell. Thanks!

The sand was soft below their feet as they walked to the water. Grantaire held his sandals in one hand, and two chairs in the other. Enjolras carried his own flip flops and a bag carrying water and sunscreen.  
The beach was crowded on this hot June day, but neither minded, lost in each other rather than the crowds. Weekend trips to the beach had become Enjolras’ favorite way to relieve stress, and Grantaire was always eager to come along.  
Grantaire set up the chairs. “Alright,” he drawled, sidling up to his boyfriend. “Camp is set up— need some sunscreen, sweetie?” Grantaire smirked.  
“You know I’ll burn up within minutes without it. And we forgot the umbrella.” Enjolras fiddled with a curl. “I don’t want to get burnt.”  
Grantaire grinned broadly. “Blessings of being mixed, I’ll rarely burn.” Enjolras frowned, but then Grantaire was the one scrunching his eyebrows. “But then again, I’ve never seen you get burnt, actually.”  
Enjolras’ cheeks grew a bit flushed, strangely. “I use sunscreen, frequently and liberally. And you need it too, you’ll get melanoma.”  
“Joly? Hello? What are you doing in there?” He poked Enjolras’ shoulder. “Hey, let me assist you.” Grantaire winked.  
Enjolras pulled off his white tee shirt, leaving him in short red swim trunks. His hair was down, bright yellow in the sunshine. Enjolras smirked and passed Grantaire the sunscreen. “Go ahead,” he said.  
Grantaire gulped, and began smoothing the lotion down the planes of Enjolras’ back. He kissed behind Enjolras’ ear when   
he was done. “Done,” he said.  
“Thanks,” Enjolras said. They waited a few minutes for the lotion to dry, and then were off into the water.  
The day passed in salty kisses and Grantaire teasing Enjolras. In late afternoon, however, they were getting tired.  
They sat in their chairs, after Enjolras reapplied sunscreen. They talked, but the conversation dwindled in favor of companionable silence.  
Enjolras fell asleep, and Grantaire followed shortly after.  
Enjolras woke a few hours later. The sun was setting, and he stretched his limbs out with a satisfying pop. His heart clenched.  
Oh no.  
He had gone for hours in the sun without reapplication. Enjolras felt his face. No burn.   
It would be even worse. He put on his shirt quickly. Grantaire stirred beside him, and slowly his eyes cracked open. “Oh man,” Grantaire said. “We’re becoming old guys.” He pulled himself up and Enjolras turned, busying himself with folding the chair.  
“We should go,” Enjolras said, pointedly not looking at Grantaire.  
“Okay.” Grantaire paused. “Everything alright?”  
“Uh, yeah, definitely,” Enjolras said, still not looking at Grantaire. Grantaire felt worry worm its way into his throat. He turned Enjolras around by his shoulder.  
He stopped.  
Wow.  
Enjolras’ cheeks were covered in a layer of light brown freckles. Enjolras covered his face with his hands.  
“Oh my god,” Grantaire whispered, prying Enjolras’ hands away. Enjolras squirmed under his gaze and Grantaire chuckled. “Just when I thought you couldn’t be any more lovely and adorable.”  
Enjolras frowned. “You don’t have to lie for my sake,” he said, flushing under Grantaire’s heated gaze. “I know they’re... uncomely.”  
“First of all,” Grantaire retorted, “no one uses the word ‘uncomely’ anymore. Secondly, Enjolras, I love them.” He leaned in to pepper soft kisses over Enjolras’ face. Grantaire’s voice dropped. “In fact, I can’t wait to map them all out with my tongue when we get back to the hotel.” Enjolras’ face turned into a cherry and Grantaire laughed. “Cute,” he said, picking up the chairs as Enjolras rushed to grab the bag.   
“Ready?” Enjolras asked.  
Grantaire leaned in to give Enjolras a quick kiss. “Now I am.” They made their way off the beach, and walked the few blocks it was to the hotel.   
Every so often, Grantaire would glance at Enjolras, eyes dark and lips wet. Enjolras felt hot and out-of-control the whole time, squirming as they entered the empty elevator. Grantaire leaned in, cornering Enjolras.  
He reached out the hand not carrying the chairs to stroke down Enjolras’ cheek. “Not much longer, angel.” Enjolras bit his lip to stifle a moan, and Grantaire retreated as the bell chimed, signaling their floor. They walked to their room, and Enjolras used the key card to open the door.  
It was hardly a second inside before Grantaire dropped the chairs, pressing Enjolras against the wall in a bruising kiss. Enjolras dropped the bag and clung to Grantaire’s muscled biceps. Grantaire then moved from Enjolras’ lips to the column of his neck. Enjolras whimpered as Grantaire’s hot tongue caressed his jawline, knees almost giving out.  
Grantaire cupped Enjolras’ ass, pulling him in tightly.   
“Perky,” he said, grinding against Enjolras in one long, slow roll.  
“You’re-“ Enjolras gasped as Grantaire bit the sensitive juncture of his neck and shoulder. “Insufferable,” he groaned out.  
Grantaire looked at Enjolras through hooded eyes, and grinned wickedly. “Oh, am I?” Grantaire folded up Enjolras’ legs, picking him up with ease. Enjolras moaned at the pressure it brought to his cock. Grantaire dropped Enjolras on the white comforter, admiring the way the sun lit up those freckled, blushing cheeks, and the way his hair was tousled over the sheets.  
“Are you going to fuck me or are you just going to stare?” Enjolras drawled. Grantaire raised his eyebrows before straddling over Enjolras.  
“Better?” Grantaire asked, before a needy Enjolras pulled him down into a kiss. Grantaire sucked Enjolras’ tongue, savoring the mewl hummed into his own mouth. He pulled back.  
Grantaire pulled off his shirt, and Enjolras blushed at the sight of Grantaire’s glistening abs. “May I?” Grantaire asked, pulling at the hem of Enjolras’ shirt. Enjolras nodded, breathless.  
Grantaire’s breath hitched as the new skin was revealed. Enjolras’ entire chest was covered in freckles, and Grantaire started at one on his collarbone. He mapped his way down Enjolras’ chest, making constellations of the freckles, drawing Enjolras out and making him moan prettily. Enjolras squirmed, the flush spreading down his chest in that familiar and endearing way.  
Grantaire looked up at Enjolras through lowered lashes. “You’re beautiful. You know that, right?”  
Enjolras looked away, and Grantaire moved up so Enjolras’ face was right below him. He cupped Enjolras’ cheek with his left hand. “I love you so much, sweetheart. You’re so smart,” he kissed Enjolras on the nose, “so brave,” he kissed Enjolras on the forehead, “and so pretty.” He kissed Enjolras on the mouth, lingering, gently cradling Enjolras’ head. Enjolras moaned, and Grantaire smirked. He moved down to Enjolras’ nipple, applying a light tongue to the pebbled flesh. Enjolras arched up, scrabbling at the sheets, and moaned loudly. Grantaire nipped, and Enjolras keened. He moved to the other nipple, toying with Enjolras, and Enjolras became a hot, gasping mess.  
“Please,” Enjolras cried out, pressing his hardness up into Grantaire and grinding for some relief. Grantaire got up and slipped off his swim trunks before coming back to his lover.   
“This okay?” Grantaire tugged at the strings of Enjolras’ swim trunks.  
“God, yes,” Enjolras let out a high-pitched moan as Grantaire idly circled a thumb over his hipbone. Grantaire slipped off the red bottoms, before hungrily returning to Enjolras. He nipped at his hipbones, making Enjolras cry out, and looked up.  
“Tell me how you want it, angel,” Grantaire said, and Enjolras mewled.   
“Just get me ready now, want your fingers.” He paused, growing extremely red.  
“And?” Grantaire prompted.  
“Want you-“ Enjolras gasped as Grantaire placed a kiss below his navel. “Want you to— to tongue-fuck me. Then, fuck me.” Grantaire groaned deeply.  
“Oh, sweetheart, I can definitely do that. Turn over.” Enjolras obeyed, and Grantaire moaned. “Good, very good, now I’m just going to go grab the stuff...” Grantaire stood up and walked to the suitcase, rifling through it.  
Enjolras was getting impatient, and pushed two pillows beneath his hips. He rubbed against them softly, teasing himself. He moaned gently.  
Grantaire turned around, lube in hand, and his breath hitched. “Couldn’t wait, huh?” The bed dipped with Grantaire’s added weight. A click sounded as the bottle was opened.  
Without warning, a sturdy, masculine finger circled around Enjolras’ rim. He cried out, thrusting his ass higher, and Grantaire sighed.   
Grantaire rubbed at the rim, before slowly thrusting in a digit. Enjolras keened, leaning back into the finger, trying to get more.  
“Alright?” Grantaire checked.  
“More than alright,” Enjolras gasped. Grantaire then slicked a second finger, pressing that into Enjolras as well. He scissored the fingers, stretching Enjolras out.  
Grantaire smirked, and then curled his fingers up into that familiar spot.  
“Mmmm,” Enjolras keened, voice becoming breathy toward the end. Grantaire pressed at the spot ruthlessly, and Enjolras’ hips jumped up as he cried out. He rubbed his cock against the pillows, letting out short, sweet gasps.  
Grantaire then entered with a third digit, more quickly, however. He gave Enjolras a moment to adjust before pulling them out and thrusting back in, curling his fingers up just enough to have Enjolras going taut and whimpering.  
Grantaire then removed his fingers and held up Enjolras’ hips, with a noise of displeasure from Enjolras. Now Enjolras had no pressure against his weeping member. Grabtaire then leaned in close, breathing over Enjolras’ hole, keeping Enjolras up with one arm. Enjolras shuddered as Grantaire slipped his tongue through the ring of muscle, and moaned as that tongue deftly flicked up to press against his insides.  
Grantaire slowly licked around Enjolras before thrusting in again with his tongue. Enjolras was overstimulated and moaning loudly, clawing at the sheets and bucking his hips. He felt hot tears form in his eyes, embarrassingly enough, and a sob tore from his throat. He flushed bright red, and Grantaire set him back on the pillows, turning Enjolras around to face him.  
Grantaire looked concerned. “Are you alright? Tell me if you’re okay, we can stop if you want.”  
Enjolras shook his head. “Just come fuck me,” he moaned wantonly. “It’s so good, R, so good.”  
Grantaire gripped the base of his cock to prevent himself from coming. “Shit, Enj, can’t just say stuff like that, give a guy a break.”  
Enjolras didn’t even respond, instead just pulling Grantaire into a hard kiss. He worried at Grantaire’s lower lip, and Grantaire lined up before thrusting into Enjolras. Enjolras mewled, scratching faint pink lines into Grantaire’s back.  
Grantaire pulled back, gasping, and slowly ground his thick length deep into Enjolras. Enjolras nearly wailed, curling a hand around his wet cock.  
“Pull my hair,” Enjolras murmured, and Grantaire wrapped his fingers through Enjolras’ curls, tugging hard at his roots in time with a deep thrust. Enjolras’ toes curled, and he came with a loud moan.  
Feeling Enjolras clench around him with tight heat, Grantaire knew he wasn’t for long. After a few more thrusts, he came over the edge as well, with a groan. He kissed the freckles on Enjolras’ cheeks as he slowly pulled out.  
“I love you so much, Apollo,” Grantaire said.  
“I love you too,” Enjolras said in a sleepy, content voice as Grantaire flopped beside him. “Now get in here and cuddle me before I smite you.”  
Grantaire chuckled. “There’s my Enjolras.” He pulled Enjolras into his warm arms, dropping a kiss on the top of Enjolras’ head. Grantaire paused. “So that’s why you’re so obsessive about sunscreen.”  
Enjolras turned over, looking Grantaire in the eyes. “Yes, because I look like Pippy Longstocking.”  
Grantaire smiled. “You’re so cute.” He kissed Enjolras again as Enjolras grumbled.   
And so twined together in a soft night, two unlikely lovers fell into a light, contented sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
